


Sherlock Tries to Analyze Sex

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, cock - Freeform, cum, explicit - Freeform, suck balls, sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock decides he wants sex with John.





	

Sitting in the living room each in our chairs, fire blazing in the fireplace, tea by our sides, it seems like a perfect setting for a quiet evening.

Both of us are on our laptops not paying attention to the other.

          "John, can I have your attention?" Sherlock says.

          "Sure," I answer, still looking at my screen.

          "John, I want to have sex with you." he quietly states.

My head jerks up, looking at him, eyes wide.

          "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

          "You heard me the first time John," Sherlock quietly replies.

I feel like my eyes are coming out of my head I'm staring so hard now at Sherlock.

          "You....you... want to have SEX with me? JUST LIKE THAT...OUT OF THE BLUE?"

          "No, I have been thinking about it for awhile."

          "Hmm,and you've picked NOW...to ....what...have SEX with me.?"

          "John, if you don't want to that's OK."

          "NO, NO just ....caught me by surprise..that's all." 

I am trying to let this sink in...I don't want to look at him. Afraid what emotion I would show him.

          "So how do you want to go about this? What do you need me to do?"

Sherlock puts his laptop on the floor, stands up, extends his hand to me.

I look up at him, my body shaking, not sure what will happen. Putting my laptop on the floor, I take his hand and stand up.

He gathers me into his arms and puts his lips on mine, very tenderly.

I know he can feel me shaking.

          "John, we do not have to do this."

          "OH NO, Sherlock, WHATEVER YOU WANT."

He reaches down and again kisses me gently. But I can't hold back.

I press my lips hard against his, my tongue prodding his mouth open. My tongue darts in and caresses the inside of his opening.

He returns the pleasure, humming softly. I am squirming in his arms. Pressing against him tightly.

I grab Sherlocks hair and bring him in for another kiss.

Wild with desire now, I break away. 

          "Do you want to go into the bedroom and continue? We don't have to if you feel uncomfortable." 

I say breathless.

          "Yes, John, let's go."

He picks up his laptop, and we begin to walk into his bedroom.

As he is walking ahead of me I am wondering why he has the laptop in his hand

We walk into the room and Sherlock places the laptop on the floor next to the bed.

          "Oh, neat," I think to myself, "Sherlock and I will watch some porn."

          "Before anything Sherlock I know this is your first time, if you feel it's wrong we can stop."

          "No, it's what I want, John."

I stand and wait for him to do something. He looks at me then turns his back to me and starts to take off his shirt and pants.

I do the same, but turn around to see how far he is going.

He is standing there BUTT NAKED.I am so entranced with what I see that I stare, shivering with lust.

My Sherlock-standing in front of me-no clothes on-no HARD ON either. His penis is down, the hair around it dark and curly.

My reaction? INSTANT erection!!!

My briefs quickly fall to the floor and my penis rises to the occasion.

I look at Sherlock, and he is staring at my cock.

He moves to me and pushes me on the bed climbing on after me-reaching around and picking up the laptop, he lays down on his back and begins typing on the keyboard.

          "Sherlock, what are you doing?"

          "I'm going to see what to do next?"

          "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

I get up on my elbow and turn to look at him.

          "You don't have sex with a book in hand, or laptop in this case."

          " I can't John, I don't know what to do, how to perform to make you enjoy it."

          " For GODS SAKE, get off the computer and just touch me, kiss me, you complete git!"

I was exasperated! This man who could deduce any crime could not reason how to enjoy the sexual act!

* * *

In an instant I was up off the bed and over to Sherlock's side of the bed. I rather roughly remove the laptop from him, place it on the floor.

Nudging him over, I lay down on the bed on my back and quietly say to him.

          " My love, just look at me. Look at me and deduce what you think I would PASSIONATELY want to have you do."

My penis is now down, and I'm annoyed. But I WAS NOT going to take the lead. He HAD to learn.

He lay there a moment, then gets up on one elbow, turns towards me and begins kissing me.

          "That's a start," I think to myself as I reciprocate.

OH GOD, this is AMAZING! The man I LOVE is....here next to me, his lips on mine.

* * *

My body is gyrating and shaking with just the warmth of his body.

He puts his arms around me and pulls me on my side, and we face each other.

NOW I WAS HARD AGAIN!!!! OH I was FUCKING HARD!!!

I know he feels my hardness against his thigh. I so want to move to feel his hard cock, but again, wait.

Sherlock pulls away and looks at me, runs his hands up and down my back ever slowly, over to my chest and a hand over my nipples and then stops.

          "John," he said, "is that good? Do you like it?"

          "FUCKING HELL Sherlock! WHAT IS---," I say to him so annoyed.

Then I think, 'Nope not going to say-what is wrong with you. THAT would be the end of it'

I take a deep breath and slowly and carefully explain,"My body is touching yours. What do you feel Sherlock?"

          " I feel your penis..can I say cock?...erect."

          "Either terminology is ok," grinning at him.

          " I'm finding it hard to breathe normally. My hips want to move against your cock. Can I do that?"

          "Just continue doing what your body insists, but please do SOMETHING, Sherlock!

By this time I want Sherlock so badly I am willing to forgo all this.

BUT...patience John.

* * *

Sherlock's cock is against mine and I can't help rocking against him. 

I can feel his pre-come and realize he will orgasm quickly. He's moaning and humming.

He and I roll our hips together, and both of us come immediately, our liquid spilling over each other.

Rolling on his back he says, trying to catch his breath, "John, John that was immensely satisfying."

Smiling I remark back.

          " You ain't felt nothing yet."

* * *

I get up and walk to the bathroom, get a flannel, and clean both of us up, go back into the bathroom.

When I come back Sherlock is on the damn laptop again.

* * *

          "NOW what the HELL are you doing!", as I climb on the bed.

          " John, I am looking where the next step in our sexual endeavors should lead us."

          "THAT'S IT, YOU MORON!!! PUT THAT FUCKING THING AWAY!"

Sherlock looks annoyed with me.

          "What is wrong? Just trying to see what other moves to make" 

          "Sherlock, we are going to wait awhile and then you are going to learn, COME HELL OR HIGH WATER, how to let go of your inhibitions and FUCKING enjoy sex. NOT by the book but by your instincts and emotions. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU DUMB ENGLISHMAN, you will not be graded on how well you do. JUST DO IT!"

* * *

I get up and grab the laptop out of his hands, and walk it-I almost throw it-into the living room.

* * *

I come back into the bedroom and stand up by the bed.

          "Sorry, but you get me SO upset you dumb cock! You have no idea."

I lay down beside him, so my back is against his front.We are spooning, and I am in heaven!

We fall asleep like that nestled in the warmth of each other.In the middle of the night I awaken to feel Sherlock hips against me.

He is hard and pressing his cock into my arse.

          "Don't say a word, 'I think to myself."Let's see what happens now.'

He turns me around to face him, and his breathing is ragged and pronounced. My body is trembling with the effort to control myself.

* * *

We kiss long and hard, mouths opening and feeling tongues. He leaves my mouth and begins to kiss my neck, licking and biting. My hands are circling behind him, long strokes going up and down his back. I grab his arse and pull him tight, tight against me, pinching his buttocks.

* * *

He moans, and I'm matching his moans with mine.

His mouth continues down my chest, licking, nibbling. Finding my nipples his tongue revolves around each, nipping with his teeth.          "Ah, Ah, Oh Oh," I say.

I release his butt and grab his long curly hair and run my fingers through those luxurious curls.

I've wanted this to happen for so long...wanted to tell Sherlock how I felt...always feeling he would leave me if I said something like love.

But here he is, loving on my body.

My brain is all fuzzy, not thinking.Sherlock is back up to my face again with lips against mine. I bite his lower lip and take my lips to his neck.

I give a love bite and he is writhing, shaking with his desire.

How fantastic to see Sherlock so undone, so worked up he's not thinking. Not trying to put it in his mind palace.

* * *

          "John, John I want you...want to feel all of you."

          "You have me, Sherlock. I am your love, yours to do as you want. Don't stop now," I say breathlessly into his neck.

* * *

My breath on his neck sends shivers down him. He looks at me and touches my lips with his fingers.

* * *

          "OH, OH, I say," as Sherlock bends down, opens my thighs with his hands, places his body face down between my legs, his face leaning over my cock.

* * *

I look up, I have to watch! Sherlock looks directly at me-those beautiful hazel eyes full of desire, opens his mouth and, without touching my cock, goes all the way down it. 

Then...he closes his mouth over my thickened member and slowly pulls up on it.

* * *

AH, Ah, this is too much-my thighs jerk to follow him up and then down my cock. My arms are flailing around. My head is twisting, my hands grasping the sheets.

This is MY Sherlock, my love.

* * *

          "Stop pleeease!" I exclaim!

Sherlock takes his mouth off, looks up at me and murmurs with a throaty sound," Something wrong?"

Without saying anything I turn around, so we are cock to cock at our faces. 

I take his cock into my mouth, he looks at me and nods and does the same to mine. His arse in my hands I lick his cock all the while my lips are pulling up and down. His tip is wet and ready.

* * *

          "Hmm," he mouths into my cock. His tongue finds my balls, and he rolls them around and places one in his mouth.

* * *

Can't think, want more, screw me, fill me, fuck me is all going around in my head.

Hot with the need for him I take my mouth off his cock and say," Come in my mouth, fill me up. It's okay."

* * *

Putting my mouth again around his cock I pull him completely into my mouth and take his balls in my hands, running my fingers around them lightly.

          "Johhhnnnnnn," he cries out, lifting up for the moment. He goes back down on my cock. He shakes and his liquid works into my mouth. I swallow his come, and then I squirt my juices in his mouth.

Shuttering I turn around, facing him and kiss him, letting our juices mix in our mouths, our lips.

We hold each other tightly.

* * *

          " So that's what it's like, John."

          "Sherlock, we have much, much more. If you want it, my love."

          "John, I want you any way I can, and I LOVE YOU."

* * *

I cradle his head in between my hands, kiss him again.

          "And DON'T you go looking on the internet anymore."

          "Well, ONLY if we look together."


End file.
